Westchester School
by g8rgirl
Summary: The TPC are freshman this year at Westchester School for Boys and Girls and there are some new hotties! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique. 'nuff said.

_At last, the TPC are starting high school! The girls are thinking they'll just get back to their old crushes. Well not anymore! Over the summer, _Fredrick School for Boys_ (the all boys' high school all the way across town) got burnt down! This means that the former _St. Elizabeth School for Girls _is now _Westchester School for Girls and Boys_! The TPC couldn't be any happier! That's not all! Mikey Benard, Alex Reynolds, Danny Martin, Kevin Griffith and Chris Lenore are gonna be freshman this year! Who are these boys? Well f.y.i. they were the coolest boys at Briarwood last year and now they're up for grabs. The TPC have their eyes set on them but will their destinies intertwine? Will they get their wishes? I guess you'll have to wait to find out!_

Massie Block: Glad that eighth grade is over but sorta misses OCD. Is gonna love Westchester tough. Has her eye on Mikey Benard. Hopes everything goes her way…..

Alicia Rivera: Still wishing she was alpha. Bored with her old middle school life. I mean come on! Josh Hotz is so not cool anymore! But Alex Reynolds is! Oh la la….

Dylan Marvil: Finally a size 2! Loving her new bod and just in time for high school too! Looking mighty cute in her new designer Gucci shades, she's secretly staring at Danny martin, but little does she know that he just might be staring back…..

Kristen Gregory: Super excited to make varsity soccer this year! Can't wait for the school fundraiser game. Which just happens to be boys team against girls team this year. Kristen just has one goal for this game…. Get past the boys team star forward, ultra hottie Kevin Griffith which could possibly turn into something more……

Claire Lyons: Just a little depressed that Cam moved all the way to California. Even more depressed that they broke up before he left. This all changes the first day when she accidently knocks into Chris Lenore in the hall……..

**A/N:**

**Mizz Lizz: Hey do you guys like the plot?**

**Massie: Of course they do! I mean come awn! I'm in it aren't I?**

**Mizz Lizz: Fine Massie, we all know that you're in it! Just stop bragging!**

**Massie: I'm so not bragging!  
Mizz Lizz: I'm so glad that Mikey changes your sneaky ways!**

**Massie: He does!**

**Mizz Lizz: Uhh sure.**

**Massie: Yeah he does!**

**Mizz Lizz: Ok review, review, review! I need ideas! Does any one have any ideas on how the boys should feel about the TPC? Plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique! 'nuff said!**

**A/N: omg I'm so sry its bin so long! I've bin so busy lately! Anyway, R&R!!!**

**~Rivera Residence~**

"OMG! I can't believe it's the last day of summer!" Alicia Rivera talked into the phone that had her four BFFs on the line, Massie, Claire, Dylan and Kristen. Today was their last day as middle schoolers and tomorrow they would finally be high schoolers! Just measly freshman but once those sophomores and juniors (maybe even seniors!) saw their outfits they would be begging to sit at their lunch table!

"Leesh? Are you there? Alicia!!!" Massie said into the phone trying to get Alicia's attention.

"Oops! Sorry, Massie I was just thinking about how all the older girls will be begging to sit at our table tomorrow." Alicia said dreamily.

"Well they'll be laughing instead of begging if we don't do a wardrobe check! Kuh-laire you're up first."

" Ok, I'm wearing white leather flats with an ankle strap and bow from **Marc by Marc Jacobs**, a **BCBG** black mid-calf length skirt with a tie details, a violet cropped silk cardigan also from **BCBG** and an **American Eagle **gray, white and violet floral halter cami. I also have a **BCBG** black and white stripped satchel." Claire said to them.

"6. Good job Kuh-laire but whats with the **American Eagle**, I mean come on, eww!" Massie replied.

"It's really cute, I promise!" Claire shot out.

"Fine, you can wear it." Massie sighed.

"Thanks, Mass." Claire said in relief. Alicia knew what it was like to have Massie not agree with you. It was such a pain but luckily that rarely happened to her.

"Ok, Dylan, your turn."

"I'm wearing a **Cynthia Seefe** black mid-calf dress that has cap sleeves and front pockets, **Valentino** rose pink thong sandals and a **Dior** silver bracelet. I'm going to carry a **Gucci** black leather bag that is studded with sliver studs." Dylan answered Massie.

"Ooo, definitely an 8! Absolutely fabulous Dyl! Kristen, it's your turn."

"I'm wearing **Marc by Marc Jacobs** skinny jeans in dark wash, an **Ali Ro** brown and orange ¾ sleeve printed top and beige suede **Dior** boots over the jeans. I'm going to carry a white woven tote with gold charms from **Dior**." Kristen replied.

"Cute! 7 and Alicia it's your turn."

"Ok, I'll be wearing a **Ralph Lauren Black Label** pink ¾ puff sleeve cashmere sweater, a **Valentino Red** silk organza white ruffle mini-skirt, gold leather wedges from **Jimmy Choo** and **Gucci** gold bamboo hoops. I'll be carrying a **Zagliani** gold snakeskin handbag." Alicia told them.

"OMG, gorgeous! Definitely an 8! Ok, now it's my turn!"

"I'm going to wear **Vince** Ponte leggings in black, a **Burberry** black cargo shirtdress, t-strap purple leather flats from **Tod's** and I'll be carrying a purple tote with silver charms from **Dior**." She told them.

"8!" They all said simultaneously.

"Great! So I'll pick you all up tomorrow, ok? Claire, be at my house at 7:55. Talk to you later, bye."

"Bye" The rest of them said before hanging up.

_Tomorrow is going to be so great! _Alicia thought as she changed into her orange Ralph Lauren bikini and walked outside to her family's hot tub_. I can't wait!_

**A/N: So did you like it? Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
